An Ichigo Valentine
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Ichigo wants to give Aoi a unique valentine gift, and so she goes about asking her friends for ideas as she brainstorms her own.


An Ichigo Valentine

とあるいちごのバレンタイン

 **Author Notes**

 **It's not valentine. But this is one of my all-cast stories I wanna share~ :P**

There is texting between Ichigo and Aoi in the story, in which the first few words/sentence is the title of the text message (you know how in Japan they begin their message from the header which emails have). So...bare that in mind instead of thinking that the sentence structure is weird. -chuckles- XD

 **May you enjoy! XD**

* * *

Valentine's Day is coming and Ichigo wants to use this opportunity to show her thanks to Aoi for all the times Aoi has been there for her with a gift that would leave Aoi speechless.

"Aikatsu! Aikatsu!" Ichigo shouts as she runs around the school as her daily routine. _I wonder what could be a good Valentine's present…chocolates are usually the answer…Maybe I could ask Aoi about it!_ "Hm-hm!" Ichigo giggles to herself as she runs towards the dormitory gates.

A Starlight vehicle is parked in front of the gates and Aoi gets off it, thanks the driver and heads in.

"Aoi!" Ichigo runs towards Aoi and jumps.

"I-Ichigo!" Getting hugged by Ichigo out of the blue is a pleasant surprise.

"Welcome back, Aoi!" Ichigo snuggles Aoi.

"I'm back." Aoi laughs as she takes in a whiff of Ichigo's scent. "Out running?"

"Yup! How was your day, Aoi? I have been thinking a lot." Ichigo removes herself from Aoi so that they can head back to their room.

"Thinking a lot? Mm…today was fairly good. All the scenes were taken in one shot, and we had extra time to think about the further episodes too!"

"That's great! As expected of my Aoi! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Mm! I work hard to live up to your expectations every day, Ichigo-okaa-san!" Aoi plays along.

"Mm, mm. But Aoi exceeds my expectations all the time too!" Ichigo nods her head twice, continuing their play as they reach their room door. "Dinner would be served to your liking today to reward you, Aoi. Now go wash up before coming over, okay?"

"But Ichigo-okaa-san is the one who needs to wash up, no?" Aoi points out Ichigo's sweaty state.

"Ah." Ichigo stops upon entering the room, and then laughs. "Indeed!"

"Seriously, Ichigo. Your setting needs improvement."

Ichigo laughs. "Let's both wash up then go to the cafeteria then!"

"Weren't you going to whip up something for me as a reward?"

"After we wash up, Aoi!"

"Alright! I can't wait for dinner now! I'm starved!" Aoi continues as the both of them get to changing and cleaning up.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Ichigo rushes to the kitchen and starts taking the pan, spatula, and necessary ingredients out. While Ichigo begins to cook the rice, Aoi walks in briefly. "No rush, Ichigo. I can wait." Aoi smiles at Ichigo working away. "How can I help?"

"Mm…would you prefer chicken or pork?" Ichigo asks, looking into the refrigerator.

"I think I would prefer pork tonight." Aoi says while imagining the meat she would be eating.

"Hm-hm! Okay! I shall make you stir-fried spring onion pork with sunny side ups!" Ichigo reveals the menu as she chops up garlic and spring onions.

"You're eating with me, right Ichigo?" Aoi asks warily as she took note of the large amount of pork Ichigo took out.

"Of course!" Ichigo went on to prepare the pork.

"So, Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"What were you thinking a lot about today? You mentioned that earlier when you hugged me."

"Eh? I hug you a lot Aoi, I can't remember when."

Aoi blushed slightly. "True that you hug me a lot…but-" Aoi clears her throat. "I'm referring to when I just came back today, in front of the dormitory."

"Ah~ I was thinking about Aoi!" Ichigo finishes marinating the pork.

"Ichigo. I'm asking you seriously here." Aoi blushes more.

"I'm not bluffing." Ichigo states.

"Eh?" Aoi looks into Ichigo's eyes which were serious.

"I was thinking about Aoi, and wondering what would be a nice present to give you on Valentine's Day. It's the month of February and will be here before we know it, Aoi."

"Oh…" Aoi remembering the dates.

"So what would you like from me, Aoi." Ichigo asks as she washes her hands.

"Mm…I'm not so sure. Just spending time with you is fine by me. But my schedule is quite packed on Valentine's too." Aoi feels a little guilty for being busy on Valentine's.

"I know. Aoi will be back by nine though? Here." Ichigo hands Aoi some eggs and a bowl, and flashes Aoi a broad smile.

Aoi smiles back. "Mm. Some cracked eggs coming right up, Chef Ichigo."

"Hm-hm! Good response, Apprentice Aoi!" Ichigo plays along. "I have to think of something big and special for Apprentice Aoi since she puts in lots of care and effort daily in assisting me." Ichigo begins stir frying the spring onion pork.

"How about you, Ichigo? What would you like for Valentine's?" Aoi returns the question.

"Mm…a serving of Aoi?" Ichigo holds up the stir-fried spring onion pork. "Actually one serving might not be enough…" Ichigo says thoughtfully.

"Ichigo!" Aoi takes the plate away from Ichigo, blushing heavily. "Get to the eggs..." Aoi tries to end that conversation as she brings the plate to the table.

Ichigo laughs. "Three eggs, Aoi?" Ichigo asks as she looks into the bowl of eggs.

"Hm? I'm sure Ichigo would want more than one." Aoi calls back as she walks back to the kitchen.

Ichigo smiles, "I prefer if we have the same amount, at least at the beginning, but this works too! Aoi, could you get the rice?"

"Sure. What are you gonna do with the eggs?" Aoi scoops two bowls of rice, this time of equal amount, knowing Ichigo would definitely go for seconds.

"You'll see!" Ichigo scoops one of the eggs out into another bowl and smashes it, before cooking the eggs.

"Dinner is served!" Ichigo announces as she brings the plate of eggs to Aoi who was already seated.

Aoi raises an eyebrow at Ichigo's work, "Aren't you a creative chef, Ichigo." Aoi points at the omelette that two sunny side ups are sitting on. "Heart-shaped omelette?"

"Hm-hm! A gift to your heart…is eggs?"

Aoi laughs. "Thank you for your love." (Aoi says "itadakimasu")

"On a more serious note, Ichigo. Anything from you makes me happy, so you don't have to think too much about it."

"Mm!" Ichigo answers as she munches away.

Aoi smiles at Ichigo's blissful eating face.

After enjoying their scrumptious meal for two in the cafeteria, they washed up the dishes together and head back to their room to rest.

* * *

Back in their room, Ichigo sits on her bed and looks at Aoi whom is updating her idol database by checking each idol's schedule. _Aoi may have said that anything from me will do, but I still want to think of something special to give Aoi. Hm…perhaps I could get more ideas from asking what everyone else thinks!_

"Aoi, sleeping soon?"

"Yup, right after...I take a good look at Ichigo once more!" Aoi winks at Ichigo before getting up to off the lights.

"Hm-hm. Aoi, if you come closer you can get a better look."

"True." Aoi walks over and plays a staring game with Ichigo for about 10 minutes before Aoi's phone rang. "Is this my loss?" Aoi wonders without breaking eye contact.

"It doesn't have to be. Let's both wink at each other at the same time." Ichigo suggests a truce.

Aoi laughs. "Okay. 1...2...3!" They both winked, but continued staring at each other for another few seconds before Ichigo relaxed backwards and Aoi went to her Aikatsu phone.

"Who's texting?"

"Hm? Oh, no, it's just a schedule update."

"Of whose?" _Updates of every idol's schedule?_

"Of mine, silly. Don't tell me you think I get updated for every idol's schedule change? Oh wait...I do, but it's not with notification." Aoi laughs.

"Mou, Aoi."

Aoi laughs again. "By that, I mean that I look up on the idols I'm interested in knowing about at the moment. I don't really have the schedules being fed to me."

Ichigo smiles at Aoi's dedication. "The Idol Professor needs sleep too, right?"

"Ah, right! Let's go to bed." Aoi puts her Aikatsu phone down and off the lights.

"Ichigo, I'll be back a little late tomorrow." Aoi informs as she gets into bed.

"More work?"

"Yup. There was a schedule mix up, so this reschedule is to get back on track."

"You can do it, Aoi."

"Mm, good night, Ichigo." Aoi closed her eyes.

"Good night...Aoi..." Ichigo drifts into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo wakes to see that Aoi has already left for work, but as Ichigo's daily routine she greets good morning to Aoi whether she's around or not, "Aoi, good morning."

Ichigo gets up and ready for another day of idol activities and notices the note on her table,

"Ichigo,

Rise and shine!

Don't forget that you have a recording at 1000, okays!

Good luck for the day.

Aoi"

"Mm! Aoi, good luck to you too!"

* * *

Before any idol can work, they have to fill their stomachs, thus Ichigo heads to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Hm~ Hm~ Hm~ Ichigo-tan! Over here~!" Otome-chan calls out to Ichigo upon spotting her.

"Otome-chan, morning!" Ichigo places her tray opposite of Otome-chan and takes a seat.

"Morning~"

"You're in high spirits early, Otome-chan."

Otome-chan laughs cheerfully, "Because there are sweets~" Otome-chan lifts her plate of cakes and donuts. "How about Ichigo…?"

"Rice!" Ichigo presents her plate proudly. "Rice provides energy and is delicious! Hm-hm!" Ichigo helps herself to a few scoops.

"Ichigo-tan, love you~!"

"Oh, Otome-chan, I've got something to ask you about." Ichigo remembers as she swallows.

"What is it? Ichigo-tan can ask me about anything~"

"Thank you, Otome-chan. I wanted to ask, what do you think would be a wonderful Valentine's day present for Aoi?"

"Valentine?! A whole lot of sweet, sweet stuff~ Lots of chocolate~ Ah~ Like paradise~! Love you~!" Otome-chan fantasizes of sweet heaven.

Ichigo laughs upon seeing Otome-chan's dreamy face. "Mm…chocolate for Valentine _is_ the usual."

Otome-chan snaps out of fantasizing. "Not just any chocolate! It's a lot, a lot of chocolate, Ichigo-tan! Ah~" And back to fantasizing. "Imagine, all around Ichigo-tan and Aoi-tan is sweet, sweet chocolate~ Aoi-tan would be very happy about it!" Otome-chan looks at Ichigo seriously.

"Eh to…I'll take your advice into consideration, Otome-chan, thanks for your advice!" Ichigo finishes her breakfast and gets up to return the tray. "Otome-chan, I've got work to go to so I'll head off first. I'll keep in mind to make the present sweet!"

"Mm! Sweets make everybody happy!" Otome-chan continues her meal every now and then breaking out of fantasy to take a bite before fantasizing again.

 _Sweets…lots of chocolate…it does sound really delicious! How can I pull of getting lots of chocolate though? And how can I present it to Aoi? Buckets full of chocolate? That's not very romantic…_ Ichigo frowns at the thought of giving Aoi her Valentine present in plain buckets.

* * *

After Ichigo's recording, she walks along the corridors of TKY TV and passes by the filming section. _I wonder if Aoi is around here somewhere right now…though it's lunch time right now…Shion-chan?_ "Shion-chan!" Ichigo calls out when she spots Shion-chan.

"Ichigo-chan? On your lunch break?" Shion-chan turns to Ichigo's voice.

"Mm! How about Shion-chan?"

"Right about now."

Ichigo laughs. "True. Um…have you seen Aoi?"

"Aoi-chan? Mm…I heard that Aoi-chan went out with the Naughty Police crew to check out various actual scenes and gain inspiration for the story."

"I see…"

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Ichigo's face light up. "Packed lunch?" Ichigo asks happily as packed lunch is a rare experience of eating away from the table, which she enjoys even though she's a bento shop daughter, or it could be because she's a bento shop daughter.

"Luckily, they prepared some for today because it's a full day of filming. Let's go get some?" Shion-chan takes the lead while Ichigo follows.

* * *

Taking a seat at one of the waiting areas, Ichigo and Shion-chan open their packed lunches. "Let's eat~!"

"Mm~ There's some sort of happiness to eating food away from the table~" Ichigo squeals in between mouths of food.

Shion-chan laughs. "Ichigo-chan, be careful not to choke. And…I suppose it gives a different feeling from eating at the table. But isn't it more troublesome? Like the food might drop?"

Ichigo swallows her food to talk this time. "No it isn't! Food always goes into the mouth! Oh, Shion-chan!"

"Hm?"

Ichigo stands and picks the falling vegetable from Shion-chan's packet with her chopsticks which promptly went into Ichigo's mouth. "Thank you?"

"Mm? Oh, no, that's not- Shion-chan, I wanted to ask what do you think would be a wonderful present to give Aoi on Valentine's day."

"Valentine's day? Mm… I think anything you give Aoi-chan will do. As you give it to her as yourself; your true self."

"True self?"

"Mm, Ichigo-chan is always yourself wherever you go and in whatever you do, which I think is really admirable. Because of that too, your feelings will show in any present you give Aoi-chan, thus she will love any present you give."

"Give the present as myself…" _How do I give my present as myself? Does she mean how I present myself? So not in uniform, or uniform will do too, though that would be my idol self. But my idol self is me too, right? Eh? Mm…_

Shion-chan notices Ichigo's difficult face. "Don't think too much about it, Ichigo-chan. I believe Aoi-chan will appreciate anything you give her."

Ichigo looks up at Shion-chan. "You say the same thing as Aoi."

"Eh?"

"I understand! Thanks for the advice, Shion-chan! And thanks for the food!" Ichigo turns to go.

"Was I really able to help?" Shion-chan wonders to herself as she finishes her lunch and gets up to continue her idol work.

* * *

~Aoi~

"The Naughty Police Chief belongs to everyone, so she won't really end up with someone in a romance. But I would still like to come up with a Valentine Special for the Naughty Police Chief series. What do you think, Aoi-chan?"

"Hm…a Valentine story with no romance in it..?" Aoi rests her right elbow on her left hand, and her chin on her right hand in a thinking posture.

"It doesn't have to be of zero romance." The Director throws out a possibility.

"Hm…" _If there's going to be romance…_ An image of Ichigo smiling to Aoi appears in Aoi's mind. _Eh? Why am I thinking of Ichigo now? I mean, I know why, but! Ichigo, stay out of my mind for now!_

"…Aoi-chan? Aoi-chan?" The Director trying to get Aoi's attention for a while now.

"Ichigo?! …Eh? Sorry, what did you say, Director?" Aoi trying to get back on track.

"Ichigo-chan?"

"Ah, um, it's nothing."

"Ichigo-chan, huh…" The Director takes up a thinking posture.

"Um, Ichigo just happened to be on my mind for a while there, you don't have to think too much about it…"

"No. Aoi-chan, this might work out too."

"Eh? What might?"

"Having Ichigo-chan appear as a special guest for the Valentine Special. Wouldn't that be interesting?"

"Um…as..?"

"As…" The Director hasn't thought about it yet.

An elementary school girl cries some distant away, Aoi looks up to see the balloon stuck to the tree. Aoi was about to get up when a girl with long blonde hair ran up to the girl, exchanges a few words and heads for the tree.

"Aoi-chan, what do you think Ichigo-chan could be…hm?" The Director notices that Aoi is distracted and follows Aoi's line of sight.

The girl with long blonde hair retreats some distance away from the tree before dashing at the tree with a jump, and a kick, she grabs the balloon with a maniacal smile plastered to her face.

"Ichigo!?" Aoi recognizes the blonde girl as Ichigo now that Ichigo was facing them. Ichigo returns the balloon to the young girl.

"Hahaha!" The Director laughs.

"Director?" Aoi looks to the Director.

"That's something Ichigo-chan can be in our Valentine's Special!"

"Oh?" Aoi regaining her excitement. "What is it that Ichigo can be, Director?"

The Director smiles broadly at Aoi, "A thief!"

"Eh..?" Aoi feels like the impact of the reply doesn't exactly match up with her excitement. "Isn't that kind of normal? I mean I've been catching thieves that steal different things in the drama…Oh!"

"You got it, Aoi-chan?"

"Ichigo will be stealing something special!"

"Exactly!"

"What is it that Ichigo will be stealing?" Aoi was back to excited again to know what the Valentine's Special story will be.

"As you can see." The Director gestures towards Ichigo and Aoi looks over. "She will steal from others on Valentine's."

"Eh..?" _No matter how you look at it, Ichigo wasn't stealing from the kid! And they are having a friendly conversation right now! Mm-mm._ Aoi shakes her head. _The Director must have more ideas in his mind. For example, the stealing ties in to the Valentine theme!_ "So her reason for stealing will have to do with Valentine right?"

"Hm? To do with Valentine…she will steal chocolates from others then. How about that?" The Director smiles optimistically at Aoi.

"Um…that would be connected with Valentine…" _Is there more to what Director is saying? Don't be put down, Aoi! We're here to think of the story in the first place! I should help to get more ideas flowing in the Director!_ "Director, what else would happen, other than Ichigo stealing chocolate on Valentine's."

"Aoi-chan will catch Ichigo-chan!"

 _Er…mm…Catching the bad guys is what I'm supposed to do…_

The Director laughs, "Well, that's an obvious ending."

 _Obvious ending…_ "Director!"

"Hm?"

"How about, instead of an obvious ending, we have an unexpected ending for the Valentine's Special!"

"Oh? What do you suggest?"

"Everyone watching Naughty Police Chief would think that I will arrive to capture the bad guy. But instead, I could arrive, but the bad guy manages to escape! That would be an unlikely twist, right?" Aoi's excitement raising as she shares her idea.

"Hm…that would be surprising, but would the viewers like that? That would make you lose."

"Mm. So we need to give the viewers a reason for being okay or even liking the ending where the bad guy escapes." Aoi's eyes sparkling with ideas filling her head.

"Hm…perhaps if the bad guy was committing crimes for a just reason?"

"…Regardless of justice! Since it's a Valentine's Special, it should be about love, don't you agree?"

"About love…So the bad guy will be stealing for love?"

"Mm!"

"Of chocolates?"

"Ah-No, that would be kind of uncool…"

The Director laughs, "True. What do you have in mind, Aoi-chan?"

"Mm…The bad guy needs to steal chocolates so that he can give chocolates to the one he loves..?" _How can stealing chocolate and giving chocolate be linked..?_

"That sounds like something we can work with. Let's head back and continue storyboarding. Hopefully Ichigo-chan will accept the role." The Director laughs as he stands.

"Ichigo?" _Why is Ichigo being brought up..?_

"Ichigo-chan will be playing the bad guy role, did you forget, Aoi-chan?"

"Eh? Ah…wait, when was that decided?"

"When did that..?" The Director thinks back but couldn't remember when Ichigo was decided to be the bad guy, the Director clears his throat, "Ichigo-chan will appear as a special guest." Aoi nods. "And we were discussing about the bad guy." Aoi nods again. "The bad guy steals for love." Aoi nods once more. "So, Ichigo-chan will be the bad guy as our special guest in our Valentine's Special!"

"The way you reached that conclusion is really something special!"

"Right?" The Director laughs, "So, it's settled!"

"Right!" Aoi laughs along. "…eh?"

"Let's go! We've got a Valentine's Special to create!"

"Right!" Aoi runs to catch up with the Director. And that was how the Valentine's Special story and special guest came about.

* * *

~Ichigo~

Back at Starlight, Ichigo was walking pass the classrooms to see Sakura-chan holding a box full of ornaments that covers Sakura's vision ahead. "Sakura-chan, allow me to help." Ichigo lifts the box away from Sakura-chan.

"Ichigo-sama! I couldn't-"

"No problem, no problem! Just lead the way, Sakura-chan!" Ichigo laughed and continued forward.

"If you insist, Ichigo-sama. It is! Just like Ichigo-sama to appear at a maiden's time of need and lend a helping hand." Sakura-chan finished her Kitaouji theatre before continuing. "It is this way, Ichigo-sama. I have to put the props away into the storeroom.

"Okay!"

Putting the box back into the storeroom, Ichigo stood and laughed proudly, "Job well done! Right, Sakura-chan?"

"As expected of Ichigo-sama." Sakura-chan praises Ichigo. "Do you have any other job to go to afterwards, Ichigo-sama?"

"Mm? Not for today. I requested for my schedule to not be too tight this few days so that I can prepare for Valentine's Day."

"I see."

"Oh, about Valentine's Day! Sakura-chan, what do you think would be a wonderful Valentine's Day present for Aoi?"

"Eh? I don't think my opinion would be good enough for Ichigo-sama to consider Aoi-sama's present…"

"That's not true! I want to hear Sakura-chan's idea of what could be good!"

"Um…I think anything that Ichigo-sama gifts to Aoi-sama would be most delightful and appreciated. But if I have to suggest then I would say that the present that Ichigo-sama puts her feelings into would be the perfect present…" Sakura-chan looks down shyly.

"My feelings in the present…" _How do I put my feelings into the present? By thinking of Aoi as I make the present?_ "Aoi…Aoi…Aoi…"

"Um, Ichigo-sama?"

"Ah, my apologies, Sakura-chan! I got caught in thinking how I can put my feelings into the present, which led to thinking of Aoi…"

Sakura-chan laughs. "It's just like Ichigo-sama to give her all in everything she do. I believe keeping the person at heart and mind will be the perfect way to put your feelings into the present, Ichigo-sama."

"Sakura-chan! Thank you! Do you need help with anything else?" Ichigo already in guts pose ready to be of assistance.

Sakura-chan laughed once more, "Oh, no. I can handle the rest from here. Thank you for the offer, Ichigo-sama."

"Oh…" Ichigo feels slightly disappointed but, "No problem! Call me anytime you need help!" Ichigo skips back to the dormitories.

* * *

 _Thinking of the person I'm giving the present to…Aoi…_ Ichigo thinks of lots of Aoi with different expressions at various occasions. "Hm-hm." _Giving the present as myself…Aoi~_ Ichigo imagines the scene of handing the unknown present to Aoi. _Well, of course I'll be giving the present…Lots and lots of chocolate…Aoi!_ Ichigo imagines baking an Aoi shaped chocolate. _I don't think we can eat that…_ Ichigo falls back onto her bed and stares at the ceiling. _All the advice so far has been really helpful, so I should go get more advice before deciding on the present! Since Aoi will be back late…_ Ichigo looks out the window to see the night sky. _I wonder if Yurika-chan is back._

* * *

Ichigo knocks on Yurika-chan's door twice, a moment later, the door opened and Yurika-chan with her hair down and glasses on greets Ichigo. "Ichigo-chan?"

"Yurika-chan, sorry to disturb you. Is it okay if I come in?" Ichigo gave a small smile, worried that she disturbed Yurika-chan.

"Of course not, Ichigo-chan is welcome to visit…So what's the matter?" Yurika-chan asks as Ichigo takes a seat inside.

"Mm…actually, I want to give Aoi a special present on Valentine's day, but I'm not sure what. So I'm asking everyone about what they think."

"Hm…receiving a surprise from Ichigo-chan after a long day at work may not be an unsweet thing to receive…" Yurika-chan blushes from her own words.

"Hm?" Ichigo looks at Yurika-chan, showing that she did not understood Yurika-chan's advice.

Noticing Ichigo's loss look, "I mean, it's nice that you would come to visit me, even at this timing…and after a long day at work. So I believe that Aoi-chan would feel the same way if you are there after she returns from work on Valentine's Day. I happen to know that Aoi-chan has a busy schedule on that day." Yurika-chan crosses her arms, some of her Vampire confidence showing in her speech.

 _After a long day at work and coming home to see me…Aoi would always smile…that super warm smile of Aoi's…_ "Mm! Thank you, Yurika-chan! I understand what you're trying to tell me!"

Yurika-chan looks back at Ichigo, surprised from her sudden outburst. "You do…?"

"Mm! To see who you love when you're tired makes you happy! Thanks again, Yurika-chan!" Ichigo heads to the door to return to her room.

Yurika-chan smiles at Ichigo. "It's only normal that my advice rings truth." Yurika-chan in her confident Vampire self even without her disguise.

"Mm!" Ichigo turns back and smiles broadly at Yurika-chan. "Thank you! Hm-hm!"

Yurika-chan blushed at the upfront appreciation, plus genuine and cute smile of Ichigo's, thus quickly looks away, "D-Don't mention it…" Yurika-chan looks up to see that Ichigo has already left. "…" Yurika-chan frowned at the fact that Ichigo did not wait for her to finish but, "Good luck, Ichigo-chan." And she returns to her room.

* * *

Opening the door to their room, "Welcome back, Ichigo." Aoi called from her bed.

"Aoi! I'm back!" Ichigo smiled happily at the sight of Aoi. _Oh, the happiness felt when seeing the person you love upon returning is really warm…_

"Ichigo? You seem out of it there." Aoi noticing Ichigo deep in thought.

"Eh? I'm not out of it. Looking at Aoi tend to put me on cloud nine though." Ichigo laughs at her own comment.

"Do you even know what that means?"

"It means Super happy! Right?" Ichigo bounces to Aoi's side.

"Mm…It brings me to cloud nine too…" Aoi mutters as she gets lost in Ichigo's eyes.

"Aoi." Ichigo with a slight blush starts fidgeting about as one sided staring makes Ichigo feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Ichigo?" Aoi asks as she breaks out of her trance to see a pouting Ichigo.

Aoi smiles and hugs Ichigo. "Ah, Ichigo you're so cute!"

"A-Aoi?" Ichigo really can't handle being on the teasing end well.

Aoi laughs and releases Ichigo. "Going to rush me off to sleep, Ichigo-san?"

"Eh? No…?" Ichigo regaining her composure, "I like our conversations before sleeping. It's precious time we have together, Aoi."

"Mm? You feel like we don't get much time together these days too, Ichigo?" Aoi looks down at her feet.

"Aoi…" Ichigo tackles Aoi.

"Ichigo?" Aoi surprised from the tackle, and surprised again at Ichigo's mischievous smile above her. "What's with the sudden tackle?" Aoi laughs.

"Let's go on a date."

"Eh? Um, I'll be busy on Valentine's."

"After Valentine's, I just want to spend more time with Aoi." Ichigo looks earnestly at Aoi.

"Ichigo." Aoi closes her eyes.

"Hm?"

"Calling it a date is really something special." Aoi opens her eyes and pulls Ichigo down to a hug.

"Mm-" Ichigo rests herself on Aoi after recovering from the sudden drop. "Aoi is warm~"

"I _am_ warm-blooded." Aoi laughed which vibrated through Ichigo's system.

"You don't say, Aoi…" Ichigo snuggled on Aoi.

Aoi laughed sending another set of vibrations through Ichigo, "Ichigo that tickles."

"It's Aoi's fault." Ichigo snuggled again.

"Eh~ Why is it my fault?" Aoi laughed once more, which Ichigo snuggled in response.

"I can feel Aoi's laughter from head to toes. Internally too!" Ichigo exclaims.

Aoi couldn't help but laugh again when she caught Ichigo's cute complaining look. "Aoi!" Aoi laughed some more.

"Alright! It's revenge time!" Ichigo propped herself up and a playful smile curved on Ichigo's face.

"Eh? Ichigo, what are you going to do-" Before Aoi could finish her sentence, Ichigo started her tickle attack. "Hahahahaha!" Aoi now forced to laugh. "Ichigo! …Stop!"

Ichigo ignored Aoi and continued tickling, "Aoi loves to laugh right?"

"Hahahaha! Ichigo! Hahaha! Stop…! Hahahaha! I think my insides are splitting! Hahaha!"

"Eh?! Aoi, are you o-" Aoi grabbed Ichigo and put her on the receiving end this time. "A-Aoi?! Hahahahaha! Aoi! Don't tickle-Hahahaha!"

"Would you like a few tickles or a whole session, dear customer?" Aoi laughed playfully as she returns the tickle.

"Mou! Aoi! Hahahaha!" Ichigo in between laughs, instinctively used her leg to push Aoi's legs so that she loses balance, which allowed Ichigo to lay Aoi beside her thus stopping her tickle session.

"I-Ichigo…I got this feeling you just used a judo move on me…" Aoi laughed again. "Oh…my stomach hurts from laughing…" Aoi laughed again. "Ah…"

Ichigo laughed and moved closer to Aoi. "My bad, Aoi. Are you okay?"

Ichigo's face is so close to Aoi's, Aoi can feel Ichigo's breath on her face, Aoi blushed, "Mm…I'm okay…" Aoi realized that the sudden change in mood allowed her to stop laughing. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Just you being here with me is a thankful situation."

"Then, thank you." Ichigo hugged Aoi.

"Ichigo?"

"Thank you for being here."

"The thanking won't end if we continue." Aoi let out a light laugh as she embraces Ichigo, eyes closing.

"Mm…I agree…" Ichigo closed her eyes.

"Hey, Ichigo…"

"Hm..?"

"Were you at the park this afternoon? Jumping at trees and catching balloons for example." Aoi smiled at the memory, her eyes still closed and embracing Ichigo.

"The park..? Ah, yup. I was taking a detour before returning to Starlight." Ichigo laughs lightly, "You were there?"

"Mm, outdoor meeting combined with break time…So why were you jumping at trees? …That's dangerous you know." Aoi's concern could be heard in her voice even though it was soft and slow.

Ichigo laughed guiltily, "Mm…I recently learned that kicking against something helps to give me a boost to the other side from one of my cliff climbing activity…It's fun."

"Fun…Ichigo, you need to practice more carefulness…" Aoi held Ichigo a little tighter to assure herself that Ichigo was still beside her.

"Mm. I know…Sorry to worry you, Aoi…" Ichigo snuggled Aoi.

"Mm…has long as you understand…" Aoi snuggled back and the both of them fell asleep from all the accumulated exhaustion and warmth from each other.

* * *

Morning came and Ichigo was first to wake. Slowly opening her eyes and taking in her situation, Ichigo props herself up and exclaim, "What time is it? Ah, 6 o' clock!"

Aoi opened her eyes, "Ichigo…you're being noisy…"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Aoi! I shouldn't be disturbing your sleep." Ichigo was now in disarray.

Aoi smiled at Ichigo. "It's okay. I'd prefer to see you off too." Aoi gets up. "You have a radio recording to go to, Ichigo. Then I believe it's a guest appearance with Kaede Sushi?" Aoi remembers Ichigo's schedule off her head.

"Ah…" Ichigo calmed down and smiled as she took in the sight of Aoi beside her on the same bed first thing in the morning. "And Aoi has more filming to go to?"

"Valentine's special to be recorded!" Aoi regaining a little more energy as she thinks about the work she enjoys.

"Valentine's special?"

Aoi winks at Ichigo. "There are crimes on Valentine too, no?"

"Mm…I suppose…" Ichigo tries to think of a crime to no success.

Aoi laughs at Ichigo's thinking face. "Just wait for it." Aoi winks at Ichigo again. "Let's get prepared."

"Mm!" Ichigo and Aoi climbed off the bed and prepared for the day.

* * *

They both head out of the dormitories and to the Starlight van waiting to pick Ichigo up.

"Grabbing some breakfast on the way?" Aoi hides something behind her back.

"Mm, I wouldn't want my stomach growling in the middle of recording!" Ichigo laughed.

"I wouldn't mind hearing such an Ichigo-like miss!" Aoi thought about it and laughed.

"Aoi!"

Aoi laughed again, "But it might be quite rushed, no?"

"Mm…I guess it might be. But I eat fast so there's no problem-"

"Here." Aoi presents Ichigo with a hand-made bento.

"Bento?" Aoi smiled at Ichigo. "Thank you, Aoi!" Ichigo jumped at Aoi.

"Ichigo!" Aoi held the bento safely. "You don't want the bento to be ruined!"

"Ah, my bad." Ichigo happily accepted the bento and opened it on the spot.

"Ichigo?! Shouldn't you wait for-" Aoi couldn't stop Ichigo in time.

Ichigo analysed the cute arrangement of food that Aoi packed for Ichigo, with beef lying above fresh green lettuce as one of the side dish, the rice placed in a heart shaped manner with the words大好き spelled out with seaweed on it, cherry tomatoes sitting on lettuce folded in a cupcake holder manner on the four corners which the rice left open, and bright golden egg rolls as the other side dish.

"Aoi." Ichigo smiled broadly, her eyes shining.

"Y-yes, Ichigo?" Aoi feeling the heat rush to her face.

"It's really cute!"

"Mm..mm…" Aoi can feel Ichigo's stare which increases the blush tenfold when she thinks about it. "A-anyways, Ichigo. You're going to be late, so eat it on the way or something!" Aoi turns and pushes Ichigo towards the Starlight van.

"Eh~ Aoi, don't you want to hear my thoughts about your handmade bento filled with love?" Ichigo laughs as she carefully closes the bento lid.

"You can share with me your thoughts afterwards. Watch your head." Aoi warn Ichigo as she entered the van.

"Mm! See you later, Aoi!" Ichigo waves Aoi goodbye.

"See you later." Aoi waves to Ichigo till she's out of sight.

* * *

In the Starlight van, Ichigo helped herself to Aoi's bento the moment the van turned away from Starlight.

"Mm~ I wonder where to begin!" Ichigo scanned back and forth every section of the carefully packed bento.

 _I guess the answer is_ _obvious; the rice is where we begin!_ Ichigo took the chopsticks that Aoi packed, but stopped right before poking the rice. _Ah...I feel reluctant to destroy Aoi's work of art..._ Ichigo closed and opened her eyes as her hand moved away and towards the bento in a war of attrition. _U...I feel exhausted already...Ah! I know_ _!_ _I can take_ _a picture to record this moment!_ Ichigo whipped out her Aikatsu phone and snapped a few pictures that satisfied her. And one more with her troubled face to send to Aoi. Ichigo added in the message "Too cute to eat! Aoi~", hit send, and the conflicted feeling is gone along with the message.

Ichigo placed her Aikatsu phone down carelessly as she hurriedly pick up the bento which resulted in her opening an application giving out a beep sound which Ichigo did not notice.

"Ah~n!" Ichigo savoured each bite with 'mm's and 'ah's that probably could make someone who just came out of an All You Can Eat Buffet want to at least take a few bites of what Ichigo is eating.

Ichigo reached the radio station in no time, and as she got off and thank the driver, she just scooped up her Aikatsu phone which gave off another beep, placed it into her bag and went in the building.

* * *

When Aoi noticed the message Ichigo sent, Ichigo was already halfway into her radio recording. "Ichigo!?" She quickly sent a message of concern back to Ichigo. "Ichigo! Did you eat the bento I made? I certainly hope you did, if you remain hungry, my efforts would be for naught!"

For as long as Ichigo did not reply, was how long Aoi was worried for Ichigo, though Aoi did her best to keep the worry at bay as she carried out her idol activities.

* * *

After lunch, Ichigo decided to check her Aikatsu phone before heading to Kaede Sushi's filming. _Oh, Aoi replied._ Ichigo happily opened the message to realize how much she worried Aoi. _Uh-oh! I better inform Aoi that I ate all of her bento!_ "I ate every last bit! Aoi, sorry to worry you! I did find it too cute at first, but I ate it all before reaching the radio station!" _I hope Aoi reads this soon...Mm_ _-_ _mm._ Ichigo shakes her head. _Feelings are best conveyed in person!_

* * *

Ichigo rushes off to TKY TV where Aoi most likely will be, and just as nice, that's where Kaede-chan will be too.

Upon arrival, Kaede-chan calls out to Ichigo, "Strawberry! You're early! I will be making a special sushi for our special guest later!"

"Wah~! That sounds exciting, Kaede-chan! I can't wait! But before that I have to find Aoi!" Ichigo who never stopped running, runs past Kaede-chan.

Unfazed by Ichigo's spontaneity, "Okay! Look forward to it, Ichigo!"

 _Aoi's_ _set_ _. Aoi's_ _set_ _. Which is it?_ Ichigo chooses a random door to open, quickly scanning around. _Nope._ Runs out and tries another.

"Ichigo-chan?" A man's voice calls to Ichigo when she was scanning the set.

"Director-san!"

"Are you looking for Aoi-chan?"

"Yes! Have you seen her?"

The director laughs, "Well of course I have. But she's probably in her waiting room right now. It's lunch break after all."

"Ah, thank you Director-san!" Ichigo runs out before the director can respond.

"Well, Ichigo-chan is a ball of energy. There's just no way I could have caught her."

* * *

Ichigo began looking for Aoi's waiting room. _I should have asked where it is. But since Aoi's the lead actress!_ Ichigo turned for where the main leads waiting room would be first. _Kiriya Aoi-sama!_ _Found it!_ Without knocking, Ichigo opened the door. "Aoi! ..?!" Ichigo found herself facing the floor and her hands behind her back in a strong grip. "Aoi?"

"Ichigo?!" Aoi quickly lighten her grip and pulled Ichigo up. "What are you doing here?"

"To assure Aoi…and why is Aoi arresting anyone who enters the room?" Ichigo winced at the blur memory of facing the floor upon entry.

Aoi laughs guiltily. "I wasn't arresting anyone who enters. I was practicing my arresting movements when you decided to burst in. So instinctively, I went for apprehending the culprit…"

"Ah…" Ichigo realizes that it could be her fault for bursting in in the first place. "But Aoi, that's dangerous so don't do it again, okay?"

Aoi laughs lightly, "I understand. You said, to assure me?"

"Hm? Mm, yup! I came to let you know that I finished your bento! Before I even went for the recording."

"So that's why…"

"That's why?"

"You're a little sweaty from your run." Aoi caresses her hand across Ichigo's lower cheek to get some sweat off.

"Oh." Ichigo laughs. "The hunt for Aoi wasn't easy!" Ichigo laughs again.

"Sorry for being hard to find?"

"Mm-mm." Ichigo shakes her head. "It's my fault for making you worry in the first place. Did it affect your work?" Ichigo's face changed to one of concern.

Aoi smiles, "I can't say it didn't, but everything turned out alright, Ichigo." Aoi rests her hands on Ichigo's shoulders assuring her.

"Aoi…" Ichigo looks down feeling guilty.

Aoi steps in front and puts her forehead to Ichigo's, "It's okay. I was worried, but getting to see your face still filled me with happiness. Worry and happiness, what a weird combination." Aoi laughs.

A small smile forms on Ichigo, "Really okay?"

"Really okay."

They both looked into each other's eyes, and the concept of time seems irrelevant at the moment. However, Ichigo's stomach says otherwise as its growl brought them back to Aoi's waiting room. "Ah…my bad, Aoi."

"Did you have lunch?"

"I did, but right after that I saw your text and came running. Maybe the hunt for Aoi took all my energy away." Ichigo laughs. "But I'll be getting supply from Kaede-chan soon anyways so it's all okay!" Ichigo assures Aoi.

Aoi relieved, "That's good to know. Are you heading over now?"

"Have you eaten your lunch, Aoi?"

"I have…"

"Oh…" _I was hoping I could use Aoi's lunch as an excuse to stay longer…_

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to sit around first?"

A huge smile opened on Ichigo's face at the invite, "I'd love to!" Ichigo skipped over to a seat. "Aoi, come over too!" Ichigo offered her hand.

Aoi smiled and gladly took Ichigo's hand and the seat beside her.

Ichigo leaned on Aoi's shoulders. "Aoi, is work tiring?"

Aoi rests her head on Ichigo's. "Hm? Busy but not tiring to a bad extent."

"I see…If you feel tired, you can talk to me about it."

Aoi smiles, "Right back at you…"

Ichigo smiles and nudges Aoi.

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"I'm guessing you haven't heard of your drama role?" Aoi sits up a little, still allowing Ichigo to rest her head on her shoulders.

"Drama role?" Ichigo decides to sit up for a clearer view of Aoi.

"With the Naughty Police Chief." Aoi smiles knowingly.

"Eh? What role is that?"

"It's for the Valentine's special. It was either I or the Director who would break the news to you depending on who sees you first today."

Ichigo pouts. "You saw me in the morning. Oh, and I kind of ran off to look for you before Director-san could have told me anything."

Aoi laughs, "Really, Ichigo? And, I hinted you about a drama special in the morning." Aoi winks at Ichigo.

Ichigo stares blankly back at Aoi.

"Valentine special, Ichigo." Aoi holds her wink this time, waiting for realization to dawn on Ichigo.

Taking in Aoi's words and wink, Ichigo remembers… _"And Aoi has more filming to go to?"_

" _Valentine's special to be recorded!"_

" _Valentine's special?"_

 _Aoi winks at Ichigo. "There are crimes on Valentine too, no?"_

" _Mm…I suppose…"_

 _Aoi laughs. "Just wait for it." Aoi winks again. "Let's get prepared."_

" _Mm!"_

Ichigo pouts, "Aoi, leaving hints with winks when we just woke up isn't fair…"

Aoi laughs, "It is? I think Ichigo is just bad with hints."

"Eh~ That's not true!"

"Who's the one who didn't even notice that Mizuki-san was leaving you hints to find her studio before?"

"U- That was…" Ichigo looks down, disgruntled at being unable to come up with a counter.

Aoi laughs, "But that's what I like about you too."

"…That I can't get hints?" Ichigo looks up, still pouting.

"That Ichigo is Ichigo."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo holds her pout.

"Airheaded and cute." Aoi smiles.

"Airheaded..?" Ichigo looks away and mutters, "What does it even mean to be airheaded?"

"Don't be angry, Ichigo~" Aoi pokes Ichigo playfully.

"I'm not angry…" Ichigo turns away, pretending to be upset.

"Ichigo~" Aoi pokes her head beside Ichigo's, and they both start laughing when their eyes meet.

"I don't mind being airheaded if that's what Aoi likes about me." Ichigo turns to face Aoi again. "So, what's my role? An evil villain?" Ichigo tries to put on an evil smile which just comes out as an excited-to-know-her-role smile.

Aoi laughs, "We don't really have _evil villains_ , but you could say you're the one I'll be going against."

"Eh~ We're against one another?"

"Weren't you excited for the evil villain role just a moment ago?"

"Eh? Was I?" Ichigo laughs.

"Plus, it's not like it'll be the first time we go against one another." Aoi winks at Ichigo.

This time Ichigo gets the hint as she remembers one of her renowned role in the theatres, "Stylish Thieves, Swallowtail, right?" Ichigo smiles proudly.

"Yup. But it's slightly different this time." Aoi looks to the front.

"Because you're the main character this time?" Ichigo smiles at Aoi.

Aoi smiles, "There's that, and…"

"And..?" Ichigo probed.

"It's…It's a Valentine's Special, Ichigo." Aoi turned to face Ichigo. "There'll be love, that's all I'll say." Aoi turns to face forward again.

"Eh~~ Aoi~" Ichigo shakes Aoi from side to side, while Aoi closed her eyes with her arms crossed.

Aoi smiled as she opened her eyes, "Ichigo." Ichigo stops shaking Aoi. "It's about time I returned to the set, so…" Aoi turns to look at Ichigo, meeting Ichigo's smiling face though Ichigo's reluctance to part with Aoi was clear too.

"Mm. See you tonight!" Ichigo stood up, still smiling.

Aoi smiles too, "Good luck with Kaede Sushi."

"Mm! Aoi too, good luck! I can't wait to eat the sushi!" Ichigo laughs.

"Are you there just for the food, Ichigo?" Aoi laughs lightly as she turns to head to the door.

"Mm! It's a food corner after all!" Ichigo follows behind Aoi.

Aoi laughs again, "Maybe you could save some of the special sushi for me to try?" Aoi walks into the corridor.

"Mm~ I can try." Ichigo seems to be imagining herself enjoying the special sushi already as she walks beside Aoi. "I'll ask Kaede-chan if she can make it for you someday."

Aoi laughs, "You already determined that you'll finish the sushi, Ichigo."

Ichigo laughs, "I _am_ hungry."

Aoi stops in front of the doors to her filming set, "True, go fill your stomach. I'll see you tonight."

"I will!" Ichigo turns and heads back to Kaede-chan as Aoi walks in. _Yosh~! Aoi is working hard, so I have to work hard too! I wonder what special sushi will be in store~_

* * *

During the filming of Kaede Sushi, "And today we have a really special guest coming over to _Kaede Sushi_! Kaede-chan says "Kaede Sushi" as seen in the CMs. "Top Idol with a hearty appetite! Hoshimiya Ichigo!"

"Good evening, Kaede-chan! Can I have one or two plates of sushi?" Ichigo walks over and takes a seat.

Kaede-chan laughs, "Not one or two sushi, but one or two plates, Ichigo? You sure have a big appetite!"

"Eh? Mm…I was thinking I might need more than that…" Ichigo put on a thoughtful look as she seriously considered the amount of plates she could eat.

Kaede-chan laughs, "As expected of Ichigo! I'll give you the plates of sushi, if you can still put them in your stomach after the special sushi I prepared for you!" Kaede-chan winks at Ichigo.

"Wah~! What is this Special Sushi, Kaede-chan? I don't think my stomach can wait any longer!" Ichigo laughs as she holds her stomach and her stomach growls at that moment.

Kaede-chan laughs, "Then without further ado!" Kaede puts on a show of knife work as she slice the tuna, salmon, eel and other ingredients that is to be used. And with each handiwork Kaede-chan performs, it was coupled with Ichigo going "Wah~" and "Ooh~".

"Enjoy your meal!" Kaede serves Ichigo her Special Tuna Sushi, which was sushi that is shaped like a tuna the length of 22 inches, with an array of finely sliced tuna slices decorated above the rice, for the eyes of the Tuna Sushi; the salmon was used, and the eel for the fins and gills.

"Not a second longer!" Ichigo lifted the Special Tuna Sushi to her readily open mouth and took a generous bite in. "Mm~!" Ichigo squealed in delight from the first bite, "This is!" Ichigo swallowed, "Pieces of salmon belly melting on my tongue as I bite on the steamy hot rice, and balanced with the firm but not too thick and hard tuna slices above!" Ichigo sung praises before she went for another bite.

Kaede-chan's smile broadens as she look at Ichigo enjoy her special sushi so much. "There are more surprises to come, Ichigo!" Kaede-chan winks at Ichigo.

"Mm~ I love surprises~" Ichigo inputs her comment in between bites.

Kaede-chan laughs, "This Special Sushi was crafted with Ichigo in mind, so I'm super happy that you're enjoying the sushi this much!" Ichigo was already at the halfway mark.

"Mm? Plum?" Ichigo asks in a slightly surprised tone and expression thanks to the centre surprise of the special sushi.

"Correct! After much biting and chewing of seafood delights, I thought that having a sudden change of taste would be a lovely surprise! Did you like it, Ichigo?"

"Mm! Totally! Instead of one, you could add more around the end next time. Like plum, salmon, plum, tuna, plum, eel kind of pattern!" Ichigo laughs at her own suggestion as she imagines the mix of taste.

"That sounds like a good idea! Next time I have to try that out! Thank you, Ichigo! For the great suggestion!"

"Mm, mm." Ichigo shakes her head as she continues taking another bite. "Oh."

"What is it, Ichigo? Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. The sushi is awesome!" Ichigo takes another bite to proof her point, "I just wanted to ask you."

"Yes?" Kaede-chan relaxes.

"What do you think would be a great Valentine's present-"

"Valentine?" Kaede-chan interrupts Ichigo from finishing her question as she caught on that Ichigo would mention Aoi's name if she continues. To distract Ichigo, Kaede-chan added a plum on Ichigo's Special Sushi.

"Ah, mm." Ichigo takes another bite, accepting the additional plum added.

"Valentine present, huh? I guess the way about it is to think of that person and what that person would love. Otherwise..!"

"Otherwise?" Ichigo looks up from the remains of the Special Sushi at Kaede-chan.

"It is to be over the top and unforgettable! Wow her! Remember that it's an idol's job to give their audience an unforgettable experience! Did my sushi leave an impression on you, Ichigo?" Kaede-chan gestures to her sushi that Ichigo finished.

"Mm! I'll never forget it! Thanks for the special sushi!" Ichigo gave Kaede-chan a wide smile of satisfaction and appreciation.

"See?"

Ichigo stops to think for a bit, _Something that is unforgettable…an unforgettable experience that will totally surprise Aoi…_ "I see! Thanks for the advice, Kaede-chan! And for the Special Tuna Sushi too!" Ichigo stands up from the excitement.

Kaede-chan laughs, "No problem, Ichigo! Do you still need additional plates of sushi?" Kaede-chan asks jokingly.

"Mm…" Ichigo thinks seriously about it.

Kaede-chan laughs again, "Can you really still eat more?" Kaede-chan thinking that it's quite unbelievable, though possible for Ichigo.

Ichigo laughs, "Mm! But I don't think it's necessary, thanks for the offer! Hm-hm."

"Hope to have you around next time on _Kaede Sushi!"_ Kaede-chan does her store's signature call for the show to end. "Thank you!" Kaede-chan thanks the staffs.

"Thank you very much and thanks for the hard work!" Ichigo thanks the staff and Kaede-chan too. "Kaede-chan, I'll head off first, okay?" Ichigo asks Kaede-chan before she leaves.

"Okay! I've got more work to finish too. See you, Ichigo!" Kaede-chan waves Ichigo goodbye.

Ichigo waves back and runs off, "See you!"

* * *

The sky was relatively dark as Ichigo heads back to Starlight, but Ichigo was busy collecting her thoughts to notice as she walks into Starlight. _Mm…so far the advice I got from everyone is to think of Aoi since the present is for her!_ Ichigo smiles as she thinks about Aoi, not noticing the drop of rain that hit her. _Being me when I give the present. Aoi loves me for me after all. Hm-hm! Mm…have lots and lots of chocolate._ Ichigo imagines a fountain and flood of chocolate all around her. _That's really sweet~ Ah, I feel like Otome-chan._ Ichigo laughs to herself. _Mm, next is that I want Aoi to be happy, and seeing the person you love makes you happy. Thus I definitely have to be present to present Aoi her present!_ Ichigo laughs at the English wordplay she just thought of, still not noticing the increasing amount and speed of falling rain. _And then it's being unforgettable._ Ichigo smiles, and that's when the rain poured heavily. _Eh?! Rain?!_ Ichigo rushed into the building and as she passes the school cafeteria she sees Ran. _Oh! I have yet to ask Ran's opinion on this!_

"Ran!" Ichigo went over to Ran who smiles welcomingly the moment she heard Ichigo's voice.

"Welcome back, Ichigo. Have you eaten? Or more importantly, did you just bathe?" Ran was just drinking some water, but placed her cup down to comment on Ichigo's drenched state.

"I'm back, and it just started raining outside." Ichigo laughs.

"I'm pretty sure it was dark quite a while first…"

Remembering Ran's question, "I had a special sushi from Kaede-chan so, yes, I've eaten." Ichigo smiles broadly as she remembers the Special Tuna Special.

"Oh? Kaede came up with a new dish?"

"A special just for me!" Ichigo laughs and takes a seat opposite of Ran.

"It must've been really huge then." Ran makes a guess as she thinks about how Ichigo always eats A LOT. "Are you not going to get yourself dry first?"

"Wa~ That's correct! It was really huge!" Ichigo laughs, which influenced Ran to smile more as Ichigo's laughter spread her happy feeling to Ran.

"Ran." Ichigo looks directly at Ran.

"Hm?"

"What do you think would be a good Valentine's present for Aoi?" Ichigo looks expectantly.

"Hm? Valentine present for Aoi?"

"Mm."

"What would be good, huh?" Ran tries to think about Valentine's Day the event itself since it was almost like any other day except that she receives chocolates on that day.

"Mm."

"Remember the first Valentine's we spent together?"

"Mm…" _First Valentine's..?_

"And you made strawberry shaped chocolates for our practice." Ran says what she remembers while helping Ichigo remember too.

"Ah! I remember! The chocolates were delicious~"

"Then Aoi commented on the chocolates you made." Ran continued.

"Aoi did? Mm…what did she say?" _Aoi said…Aoi said…hm?_

"She said that you making strawberry shaped chocolates is like asking the recipient to eat you, Ichigo."

"She did? Mm…it does seem like she said something like that…" _Strawberry chocolates…Aoi's comment…_

"Ah, so maybe you could give her a strawberry related present. That would trigger Aoi's idol fangirl mode and would be great present for her, right?"

"Hm…strawberry…strawberry…" Ichigo kept saying "ichigo" in her head, along with all the advice she got so far in her sub consciousness gave her the idea she needed. "Ah! Thank you, Ran! I've got an idea now!"

"Ah, glad I could help." Ichigo was already up and running out of the cafeteria.

"And she's off." Ran watched the door closed and heard Ichigo's running footsteps as she took another sip of her water.

* * *

Ichigo wanted to get to working on her present, but being wet reminded her that she need a bath first when she sneezed. "Ah choo! …U…I wouldn't want to catch a cold!" Ichigo went into a hot bath to warm herself up.

Sitting in the water… "Mm. I'm going to give Aoi an "Ichigo" themed present. Strawberry shaped chocolates with strawberry taste and handed to Aoi by Ichigo herself! And there'll be a special Ichigo-shaped chocolate with the other Strawberry shaped chocolates." Ichigo laughs, happy with her idea.

Ichigo relaxes herself, taking in the heat from the water. "Mm…This feels good…" Ichigo imagines herself in the bathtub but the water slowly changed from hot water to an abundance of chocolate with strawberry around. Ichigo opened her eyes suddenly, "W-What if I gave Aoi me as the present?" Ichigo got out of the bath and dressed in casual clothing. "That sounds about right with everyone's advice combined into one too." Ichigo made her decision, took an umbrella and went out.

* * *

Ichigo texted Aoi, "Missing you! Aoi, what time will you reach the dormitory gates?" Ichigo looked out towards the dormitory gates while waiting for Aoi's reply.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turns around, "Ran. Were you in the cafeteria till now?"

"No, I'm just taking a walk around to move my body. Waiting for Aoi?"

"Yup! It's raining so I'm here with an umbrella for Aoi." Ichigo holds up the umbrella.

"I see…only one umbrella?" Ran arches an eyebrow.

"Yup! Hm-hm." Ichigo cheerfully replies and her phone rings. "Aoi?"

Aoi replies, "Missing you too! In another 5 minutes, Ichigo. Don't miss me too much! ;D" Ichigo laughs.

"You two…are flirting through text messages, huh." Ran comments when she saw the text exchange.

Ichigo just laughs, opens her umbrella and walks towards the dormitory gates to pick Aoi up.

A Starlight van drives in and Aoi was prepared to make a dash for the dormitories but stops when she sees Ichigo waiting for her. "Welcome back, Aoi." Ichigo offers her hand to help Aoi out.

Aoi laughs and takes Ichigo's hand, getting under Ichigo's umbrella, "I'm back, Ichigo. You know, you could've taken a spare umbrella for me."

Ichigo who did not let go of Aoi's hand held it up and leaned closer to Aoi, "And miss this romantic chance of being under the same umbrella with Aoi?" Ichigo teased.

Aoi squeezed Ichigo's hand to show that she likes this, before playing, "Ah! You're right! How did I not think of this before? To overlook the beautiful opportunity given from the rain!" Aoi stops walking and slumps her body in front pretending to despair.

Ichigo laughs, "Maybe it's because you feel like it is sunny all the time. So you didn't think too much about rainy events?" Ichigo winks at Aoi.

Aoi smiles, "True. Now I wouldn't my sun to get wet from the rain, so" Aoi tugged Ichigo's hand and continued walking, "let's head back home."

Ichigo smiles broadly, "As you wish!"

Reaching the front of the dormitory, "I was going to return to my room, but you two just won't stop flirting even out in the rain, huh?" Ran had to comment as she witnessed the whole thing.

Ichigo and Aoi laughs, "It can't be helped, Ran. Not flirting with Ichigo would reduce my energy levels and make it difficult to carry out my idol activities!"

"Is that so?" Ran opened the doors for them to go inside.

"Hm-hm. And who wouldn't want to flirt with Aoi, right?"

"Eh?" Ran stopped in her tracks, taken aback by Ichigo's question cum opinion.

Aoi laughs, and puts her hands around Ichigo's waist, which Ichigo responded the same way. As they look into each other's eyes and their face moved closer to one another, Ran placed her hand on each of their shoulder. "No more than flirting out here."

"Eh?" Breaking out of the two's world, Aoi laughs softly while Ichigo continued looking at Aoi not quite back yet.

"Then we'll head to our room first, Ran. See you tomorrow." Aoi waves Ran good night and pushes Ichigo's waist in the direction of their room.

"Mm? Good night, Ran." Ichigo says good night when she realizes that she was heading back already.

"Ah…alright. Good night." Ran wishes them good night, her brain not attempting to catch up with Aoi's line of thought.

* * *

Back in their room, "Aoi, how was your day?" Ichigo asked while walking towards her bed.

"Before that," Aoi following behind pulls Ichigo closer with her hands on Ichigo's waist, "shouldn't we continue where we left off?" Aoi smiled playfully.

"Eh? Continue from?" Ichigo clearly not on the same page as Aoi asks with worry in her voice. _Did I forget something?_

"Eh~ Ichigo, how do you forget the mood we were in just a few minutes ago?" Aoi looks to Ichigo in disbelief.

"Um…mood..?"

"Mou, Our mood back downstairs, Ichigo…" Aoi pulls Ichigo closer lightly while moving her head closer but slightly lower to Ichigo so that she looks to Ichigo from a slightly lower angle.

"Downstairs…" _I fetched Aoi back from the rain…we were flirting…Ran was there later…_ Ichigo looks at Aoi. "Oh."

Aoi smiled slightly, "Remember something Ichigo?" Aoi whispered.

Ichigo in one swift movement puts her hands around Aoi's waist and hugs her, "Aoi! I'm sorry for forgetting such a mood." Ichigo hugs Aoi tightly while snuggling at Aoi's neck.

"Er…heh heh…" Aoi giggled in a silly manner, enjoying Ichigo's hug. "I-It's okay…try not to forget it next time, okay? Heh heh…" Aoi hugs Ichigo back, now the one to leave the previous mood behind.

"Mm…" Ichigo nodded and continued hugging.

"A-Aoi?" A few minutes passed already and Ichigo wondered when would be the right time to pull away, though Aoi is still holding her relatively tightly.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Mm…I enjoy hugging Aoi, but…I was wondering when you would like to…get a bath?"

"Right, I have to get a bath first." Aoi smiled and pulled away from Ichigo slightly, keeping her hands on Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo and Aoi gazed at each other for some time. "Aoi?"

"Hm?"

Ichigo cocked her head in the direction of the bathroom, and Aoi laughed, "Right. The bath." Aoi headed to the bath. "I just want to look at Ichigo all day and night though."

Ichigo laughed, "So do I."

"You want to look at yourself too, Ichigo?" Aoi joked.

"Aoi!" Ichigo exclaims and Aoi laughs.

"I know what you mean." Aoi winked at Ichigo as she disappeared into the bath.

"Aoi…" Ichigo made herself comfortable in her own room as she planned out her next course of action for Aoi's Valentine's Day present, while waiting for Aoi.

After some time, Aoi came out of the bath, "Ichigo."

Ichigo looks up from her desk, "Hm?"

Aoi smiles, "It's been awhile that I've seen you at your desk."

"I just felt like sitting here. What's up, Aoi?" Ichigo smiles back.

Aoi's smile broadens, "I took a look at your schedule, and I kind of planned your filming schedule accordingly. If that's okay with you."

"Aoi already knew my schedule."

"True, just checking to be sure, you know." Aoi winks at Ichigo before sitting at her bed.

"A schedule planned by Aoi can't go wrong, so of course I don't mind." Ichigo smiles brightly.

"Thank you, Ichigo. I'm happy and excited to be able to see you more in the days to come, Ichigo!" Aoi exclaimed.

"I do too, Aoi." Ichigo stood and went to sit beside Aoi, proceeding to just stare lovingly at Aoi which Aoi responded with a loving stare too. "Aoi."

"Mm?"

"It feels like I could stare forever…and never get tired." Ichigo moved closer to Aoi.

"I feel the same way too…" Aoi's right hand cupped Ichigo's head gently, bringing them closer.

After a lengthy two minutes in which Aoi was fighting against her desire to kiss Ichigo, Aoi fell back onto her bed with her right arm covering her eyes, while she lets out a groan.

"Aoi? Our forever didn't last that long. Did you get tired of looking at me?" Ichigo twist her body towards Aoi and leaned backwards with both hands in front of her on the bed supporting her, to look at Aoi.

"T-That's not it. I-Ichigo, do you know what I want to do with you right now?" Aoi moves her arm away slowly to look at Ichigo.

"You want to sleep together?" Ichigo asks with a smile. "Getting to sleep together again would be great."

"I…would like that too, but no, that was not what I was thinking of." Aoi looks to the ceiling than back at Ichigo.

"What would you like to do? I'll do anything." Ichigo smiles while waiting.

"Anything…" Aoi looks to Ichigo longingly.

"Mm."

"I want to be closer to Ichigo." Aoi stares at Ichigo.

"Closer than best of best friends?" Ichigo asks as she gets in a comfortable lying position beside Aoi, and then turns her head to face Aoi.

"Closer than best of best friends." Aoi adjusts her body to face Ichigo. "Let's be together always, okay?"

"Definitely!" Ichigo turns her body to face Aoi and takes Aoi's hand. "Aoi."

"Hm?" Aoi holds Ichigo's hands too.

"Shall we sleep in my bed this time?" Ichigo smiles broadly.

"Mm~ Ichigo's bed plus Ichigo sounds like nothing but pluses~ Let's!" Aoi gets up to go to Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo laughs shakily, "Aoi, the way you say it is kind of scary."

Aoi laughs, "Don't worry I won't eat you up." Aoi sits on Ichigo's bed and offers both hands for Ichigo to take.

Ichigo laughs, "That's reassuring." Ichigo takes Aoi's hands, "I shall take the inside?"

"Mm, I like being on your left."

"I just like being with Aoi. Up, down, left or right!" Ichigo rolls to the inside of her bed and flashes a brilliant smile to Aoi.

Aoi laughs, "I like being anywhere with you too." Aoi rests her head on Ichigo's pillow. "Oh, I forgot to take my pillow over."

Ichigo pulled Aoi back down before Aoi could get up, "Let's share the pillow then." Ichigo placed her head on her pillow too.

"Mm…That sounds good." Aoi could feel the heat in her face and hoped that her blush was not too obvious.

"Aoi."

"Hm?" Aoi makes eye contact with Ichigo.

"I love you." Ichigo smiles endearingly at Aoi.

"Eh? W-Where is this coming from so suddenly?" Aoi know for a fact if Ichigo could see her face colour, it was painted red.

Ichigo laughs, "It's not very sudden, is it? I love you, Aoi." Ichigo close her eyes as she speaks of her love for Aoi.

"I-Ichigo…" Aoi not sure how to react.

"I love Aoi for her reliability. I love Aoi for her beauty. I love Aoi for her warmth." Ichigo took Aoi's hand in hers. "And I love Aoi for her handmade bento filled with love." Ichigo winks at Aoi.

"Ah…Ichigo…"

"Hm?"

"That's a roundabout way of telling me that you enjoyed the bento I made for you." Aoi feeling a warm feeling in her chest smiles, while Ichigo laughs.

"Well, I feel like I haven't really told you how much I enjoyed it. And expressing my love for you is necessary; else I won't be able to carry out my idol activities properly!"

Aoi laughs, "Using my words, Ichigo-san?"

"Has the cat been let out of the bed?" Ichigo tries to sound like a culprit whose crimes has been discovered as she puts her hands to her mouth in a "considering her next course of actions" position.

"What is that, Ichigo? Don't you mean "bag"." Aoi points out Ichigo's idiom mistake.

"Eh?"

"Ichigo!" Ichigo and Aoi both break into laughter.

As they were laughing, Ichigo's phone rings. "Mm? I wonder what it is…" Ichigo props herself up. "Don't mind if I do, Aoi." Ichigo stretch over Aoi to the table for her phone.

Aoi laughs at Ichigo's actions, "Got it?"

"Mm." Ichigo crash back down beside Aoi as she checks her phone. "Schedule update?" Ichigo clicks on the notification.

"Ah, I set a timer for when your updated schedule will be sent to you." Aoi remembers.

"Eh? Why is that?"

"Mm…as a surprise?"

"But I already know about it from you, Aoi." Ichigo frowns a little, trying to make sense of this surprise.

Aoi laughs at Ichigo's cute little frown, "Look at the dates, Ichigo."

Ichigo looks at the dates, "So many days of filming?"

"Mm hm." Aoi smiles.

"So many days with Aoi." Ichigo smiles happily at Aoi, which Aoi took an eternal picture of into her heart.

"Do you like your schedule, Ichigo?"

"Yes!" Ichigo wanted to hug Aoi which made her let go of the phone which fell on her face with a thud and beep sound. "Ah!" Ichigo holds her hands to her face.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" Aoi props herself up to make sure if Ichigo is okay.

"I'm-"

" _Mm~ Mm~ Delicious! Ah~ Mm~"_

Ichigo blushes from hearing her own voice while Aoi's eyes turned starry and excited.

"Ichigo?" Aoi asks with high levels of excitement in her voice.

"I…I don't know…" Ichigo picks her phone up to see the recording playing.

" _Mm~ Aoi, this is really delicious! Ah~ This meat! Mm~ This vegetables! Mm~ This rice!" Sounds of movement. "Mm~"_

"I need that recording!" Aoi puts her hands out with zest and movements asking Ichigo to hand her Ichigo's phone.

"Eh~ Aoi~" _I'm not sure I really want to hand this over to Aoi…_ "But Aoi, it's embarrassing…"

"All the more I want it! Ichigo! Every little or big thing of Ichigo are things I need and want to know!" Aoi continues, tension rising with each sentence.

"Aoi…" Ichigo passes Aoi her phone slowly.

"Thank you!" Aoi takes Ichigo's phone with both hands happily. "Now to put this on replay!" Aoi replays the recording from the start.

"Eh?! Aoi! You're seriously drooling down there, and embarrassing me lots!" Ichigo blushes heavily while pouting at Aoi.

Aoi cleans off her drool though incapable of cleaning off her super excited and ecstatic smile, which Ichigo classifies as Aoi's perverted smile depending on situations, where this is one to be called the perverted smile.

"Aoi." Ichigo sits in a seiza position facing Aoi.

"Mm?"

"Return to me soon?"

Aoi looks away from Ichigo's phone to look at Ichigo's lonely look. "Mm." Aoi presses a few buttons. "Send and~" Aoi puts Ichigo's phone away and turns back to Ichigo. "back."

Ichigo smiles. "Welcome back, Aoi."

"I may have gotten a bit carried away just now, Ichigo." Aoi wraps her hands around Ichigo's neck. "I'm all yours now."

"Then." Ichigo pushes herself up towards Aoi while putting her hands around Aoi's neck.

"Hm-"

Ichigo kisses Aoi.

Aoi froze from surprise as she definitely does not want to make any move that would end the kiss prematurely, after a while Aoi closes her eyes to feel Ichigo's lips on hers more clearly.

Ichigo opens her eyes to see Aoi, smiles then pulls away from Aoi after some time to get a bigger vision of Aoi. Aoi opens her eyes slowly, Ichigo appearing in her vision, Aoi smiles to Ichigo.

"How was it?" Ichigo blushing from the kiss and the question.

"Mm…as sudden and magical like Ichigo. And…"

"And?"

"I like to have more…similar to Ichigo, your kiss makes me want to have more too…" Aoi blushes more.

Ichigo laughs softly, "I want more of Aoi too, but…shall we sleep tonight first? There's more of us tomorrow." Ichigo pats her waiting pillow.

Aoi laughs softly, "Mm, good night, Ichigo." Aoi lies down.

"Good night, Aoi." Ichigo holds one of Aoi's hands as she lies down beside Aoi, closing her eyes. "Aoi, you didn't mind me kissing you?"

"Of couse not. In fact…"

"In fact?"

"I wanted to kiss you just now…"

"Mm? When was that?" Ichigo opens her eyes to look at Aoi.

"Mm…when we were staring at each other at my bed earlier on…" Aoi blushing again at the memory of wanting to kiss Ichigo.

Ichigo smiles, "Next time, kiss me whenever you want to."

"I'll…It depends on the time, place and occasion, okay? You can't go k-kissing me whenever you want to too, Ichigo." Aoi tries to teach Ichigo the rules of kissing in a stern voice though Aoi stutters.

Ichigo laughs and puts on a determined face, "I'll do my best."

"Let's sleep." Aoi smiles warmly.

"Mm…" They close their eyes and fell asleep from each other's warmth.

* * *

The remaining days to Valentine's Day for Ichigo was spent carrying out the jobs she had, plus filming with Aoi, and getting the necessary ingredients to prepare for the big day.

* * *

The night before Valentine, Ichigo returns from a night interview. "Welcome home, Ichigo."

"I'm home~ Aoi…" Ichigo brings out some energy to greet Aoi though feeling tired.

"Hard at work today, Ichigo." Aoi walks over to Ichigo to give her a light massage on her shoulders.

"Hm-hm. Thank you." Ichigo closes her eyes as she relaxes her muscles and Aoi continues her massage. Ichigo opens her eyes after some time, "Aoi, excited for tomorrow?" Ichigo turns her head to look at Aoi.

Aoi stops massaging, "Mm…excited…but it's too bad I don't get to spend the entire day with you, Ichigo."

Ichigo turns around fully and embrace Aoi. "I'm happy enough to get to see you in the morning and then at night."

Aoi smiles, "How did you even manage to get Valentine's Day off, except for the special Valentine Day radio recording." Aoi asks in disbelief.

Ichigo laughs. "Top idol has top idol power! Hahaha!"

"So there's some backstage work going on, huh?" Aoi speculates half out of fun and half out of curiosity for top idol.

Ichigo had a thoughtful look for a second. "I call it love." Ichigo winks.

Aoi wasn't expecting that answer. "I guess I don't have enough love power, huh…" Aoi looks down sadly.

Ichigo steps closer to Aoi. "We both agreed to not let our relationship affect our idol work, so it's not that your love power is not enough, Aoi. It's just that this time I decided to make Valentine a little more special before you did." Ichigo smiles to Aoi hoping to get a smile back, which succeeded.

"True, for idols like us, we need to plan ahead to be able to make time for anything. Next time I'll be the one to plan something special." Aoi winks.

"For our date perhaps?"

"And other dates to come!"

Ichigo and Aoi laughed before they decide to call it a day, since Aoi knows that Ichigo is exhausted from today, and Ichigo knows that Aoi needs to charge up for tomorrow.

On their respective beds, "Aoi, look forward to your Valentine present, okay?"

Aoi turns to face Ichigo, "How long have you been planning this present? Even though I told you not to think too much about it…"

Ichigo laughs guiltily. "Since I asked you what you would like for Valentine's."

"That long ago? Mou, Ichigo…" Ichigo continues laughing shakily. "But, I'll look forward to it. It must be really something big if you planned it for so long and is asking me to look forward to it too."

"Hm-hm. I might just want you to have something to look forward to after a long day at work." Ichigo turns to face Aoi.

"I'm already looking forward to listening to your radio show."

"Hm?"

"Getting to hear your voice part way through work gives me the energy to get through the rest of the day, no matter how difficult."

"I'm glad I have a radio show then!"

Aoi laughs softly but happily, "Let's tune in to 'Good night Ichigo' shall we?"

Ichigo laughs softly too, "I'll tune in to 'Good night Aoi and sweet dreams Aoi'."

Aoi laughs again, "Then, 'See you tomorrow Ichigo'." Aoi closes her eyes.

"'See you tomorrow Aoi and take care Aoi'." Ichigo closes her eyes and adjusts her sleeping position.

"'Ichigo I love you'…"

Ichigo smiles, "'I love you too, Aoi'…" Aoi smiles at Ichigo's reply and they both fall asleep.

* * *

Valentine's Day arrives, and Aoi's morning begins with Ichigo poking her cheeks to wake her, and a morning kiss on the lips which threw Aoi's eyes wide open.

"Good morning, Aoi!" Ichigo greets after her good morning kiss to Aoi. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Aoi's face was flushed. "Good morning…Ichigo."

Ichigo laughs happily. "Ready for the day?" Ichigo helps Aoi get up.

"Mm…more ready than I'll ever be compared to normal days." Aoi prepares for the day.

"Good morning kisses are magical after all!"

Aoi blushes at the memory. Seeing Ichigo as the first thing she gets to see from wake can already make her day, getting a good morning kiss from Ichigo could almost send her flying to outer space. "Well, the faster I start work, the faster I'll get to come back and spend Valentine's with you, right?" Aoi heads for the door.

Ichigo follows behind. "Mm! But I'll be with you throughout Valentine's anyway." Ichigo locked eyes with Aoi and Aoi understands right away.

"Mm, Ichigo is always with me." Aoi puts her hand to her heart dearly. Aoi takes a box from her pocket and passes it to Ichigo. "Happy Valentine's day, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise. "Chocolate?"

Aoi laughs at Ichigo's reaction. "I'm a girl too, you know." Aoi winks as Ichigo accepts her Valentine gift.

Ichigo laughs, "I never once forgot. Thank you, Aoi! Can I eat it?"

"Of course you can." Aoi laughs. "And I know you will."

Ichigo sees Aoi off before running around the school grounds giving chocolate to everyone and placing it in the room of her friends who weren't around already, before heading off for her idol work later in the afternoon.

* * *

At Ichigo's radio talkshow, for a Valentine special segment, the conversations were of course, concerned with love.

"Ichigo-chan, as top idol now, you are bound to receive lots of chocolates, right? Have you received any today?"

"Mm! Chocolates sent in from fans all around usually will be collected together before I get to see them though. But, thank you everyone who sent chocolate to me! I'll be enjoying all the chocolates!" Ichigo laughs happily at the thought of eating the chocolates.

"No chocolate and love from the fan will go unknown by Ichigo-chan, huh?"

"Hm-hm! Talking about receiving chocolates…I have one with me right now too!" Ichigo whips out the chocolate that Aoi gave her.

"Oh? Then let's take this opportunity to let the fans all over the world listening to hear Ichigo-chan enjoy the Valentine chocolate then!" The deejay suggests some fun.

"May I?" Ichigo wonders if it's okay for her to eat it now.

"Of course! Listeners and Ichigo-chan lovers! Listen up for Ichigo-chan's I'm eating Valentine Chocolate special on Valentine's day itself!" The radio deejay makes up a name for the segment immediately.

Ichigo laughs. "I hope you're listening! Thanks for the chocolate~" Ichigo says, her words directed at a specific person before she opens the chocolate box to see two-hearts-beside-one-another-shaped chocolate, and eats it. "Mm~ It's sweet, with love!" Ichigo laughs happily as she finishes the chocolate.

"Listening to Ichigo-chan enjoy the chocolate so much makes me wish I could've gotten some Valentine chocolate too!"

"Hm-hm! I made some chocolate for radio deejay-san and the staff to eat too." Ichigo reveals her gift for everyone.

"Really?! Great!" The radio deejay jumps for joy before continuing. "Anyone you're in love with right now, Ichigo-chan?" The radio deejay asks.

"Aoi!" Ichigo answers without hesitation, and waits for a few seconds before continuing as she imagines Aoi's blushing face from hearing this. "And Ran, and Otome-chan, and Yurika-chan, and Sakura-chan, and Shion-chan, and Kaede-chan, and mama, and Raichi, and-"

"I see the list of people Ichigo-chan is in love with right now is going to be really long!"

"Hm-hm! Yup! I also love Radio Deejay-san. And I love all my fans. And all the staff." Ichigo looks to the Radio Deejay, then to the fans in her heart, and to the staff she can see through the glass in the recording room as she says who she loves.

"Ah~ To be told that I am loved by Ichigo-chan makes me so happy, I'm close to tears!"

"Eh? Close to tears?"

"Mm! I'm moved!"

"Hm-hm! I really love everyone! And so, this Valentine's Day, may everyone be filled with love and happiness. Even if you're single, a couple or married, know that love is with you. And I love you too!"

"Ichigo-chan..!" The Radio Deejay really was tearing up.

"And that's all for Afternoon with Ichigo: Valentine is love! See you next time! Hm-hm!" Ichigo closes the radio talkshow perfectly.

* * *

With her work done, Ichigo heads back to Starlight to setup her Valentine's present for Aoi.

At her desk, Ichigo took out the paper cards that she written on and decorated before Valentine's to be part of the entire Valentine present for Aoi as instructions are needed to guide Aoi to her.

As Ichigo had quite some time before Aoi would be back, Ichigo got distracted and started doodling on the paper such as heart shapes. Unsure of how long she spent doodling while thinking of Aoi, Ichigo snapped back to reality to get to setting up her present.

Some of her friends saw Ichigo running to and fro the cafeteria's kitchen and her room, but never really called out to her, knowing that Ichigo is busying herself for the Valentine present that they have been asked about.

As hunger set in, Ichigo realize that she missed dinner, so she went to the cafeteria to fill her stomach before returning to her room to await Aoi's return.

"Hm-hm. I'm sure this will surprise Aoi so much, her usual catchphrase might not even be able to describe it!" Ichigo hid in the bathroom, half an hour to an hour prior to Aoi's supposed return timing. The hard part about the wait for Ichigo is that she had to stop herself from eating the chocolate; otherwise, waiting for Aoi is no problem at all.

* * *

Aoi runs back to the dormitories upon reaching Starlight just to be a second faster with Ichigo, but she stopped at their door after entering when she notices a note sticking on the door to their pantry cum bathroom.

'Welcome in!'

Aoi picked up the note. "Is this a shop?" Aoi laughs at Ichigo's choice of words.

Ichigo inside the bathroom heard Aoi's return to their room, and her excitement almost made her jump out of the bathtub, but Ichigo kept silent so as to not let Aoi know that she was inside.

Aoi turned the note around to see more words written on it.

"Aoi!

Don't enter yet!

Ichigo ;)"

"A surprise?" Aoi asks aloud and notices chocolate wrappers placed on their floor, leading to Aoi's bed. "Ichigo, how many chocolate did you eat to set this up?" Aoi laughs at the thought of Ichigo eating one chocolate before placing one wrapper, then eating another before placing another.

Ichigo smiles proudly inside and gets into position. _Hurry and get here, Aoi!_

At her bed, Aoi places her bag aside and picks up the note.

"Aoi,

Exhausted?

A lovely bath is waiting for you!

En-joy-your-meal!

Ichigo ^^"

Aoi's smile since entering her room hasn't faded and only grew wider in anticipation. "I wonder what could be waiting!" Aoi takes off her uniform and heads into the bath.

Ichigo on the inside had a humongous smile on her face as she heard Aoi approaching, and had to shake her head and blink multiple times to calm herself down so that she can pull off a cool and maybe sexy greeting for Aoi. Ichigo always tries, but always ends up being ultimately adorable to Aoi.

Aoi enters the bathroom totally not expecting to see Ichigo in the bathtub waiting for her, and definitely not expecting the bathtub to be filled with melted chocolate.

"Welcome home, Aoi." Ichigo greets from the bathtub, her broad smile shining.

"I-Ichigo…" Aoi was blushing but the heat was not only from the blush but also because the excitement was rushing to Aoi's head making Aoi feel slightly giddy, and Aoi walks unsteadily over to Ichigo. "Can I jump in right away?" Aoi bend closer to Ichigo to get a closer look, noticing that Ichigo's face had some characters written on it with chocolate. It reads 'I (heart) あおい'. (Translation: 'I (heart) Aoi')

"You can get a quick shower then join me, Aoi." Ichigo laughs.

"Now I know why your note says 'Enjoy your meal'. This is the first time I've seen a bathtub filled with chocolate!" Aoi laughs.

"I'm happy to be the first to show you this sight then!" Ichigo did a banzai pose to indicate happiness and refer to the chocolate bath.

Aoi laughs and was about to stand up to get that quick shower so that she can join Ichigo, but Ichigo had her hands around Aoi's neck already, pulling Aoi into a kiss. They were having a very passionate kiss but Aoi could tell she would have plunged into the chocolate bathtub with Ichigo many times already if she did not held the side of the bathtub carefully and tightly, so she opened her eyes to look at Ichigo and stopped returning the kiss.

Ichigo opened her eyes and pouts, "So soon?"

"It might have been very long for all you know, Ichigo."

Ichigo laughs, "True. Ah, Aoi."

"Mm?"

"You've got chocolate on your face." Ichigo puts both hands out, gesturing for Aoi to come closer so that Ichigo can help clean the chocolate off.

"I'm not falling for that, you're going to kiss me again, right? I want to join you in the bathtub already, Ichigo!"

Ichigo laughs, "I'm not bluffing, but I definitely do want to kiss Aoi again. There's something about the mood right now that makes me want to hold Aoi close forever." Ichigo confesses her desires, making Aoi blush.

Aoi notices that the writing on Ichigo's face was smudged and touched her own face with a finger to see that there really was chocolate. "Aw, the writing is smudged on my face." Aoi comments relatively sadly.

"Eh?" Ichigo did not think that kissing Aoi would cause the chocolate to be ruined. "Oh well, it was meant for Aoi anyways." Ichigo put up her hand gesturing for Aoi to come closer again.

Aoi resigned to fate and moved closer to Ichigo. "No kissing, okay?"

"Hm-hm. No promises." Ichigo licked and ate up the chocolate on Aoi's face.

Aoi blushed heavily from the sensation of Ichigo's tongue on her cheeks. "M-Ichigo."

"Hm?" Ichigo moves back to see Aoi after cleaning the chocolate off Aoi.

"I'll have some too." Aoi pulls Ichigo closer and cleans the chocolate off Ichigo's face the same way Ichigo did to hers.

This time Ichigo was the one blushing heavily. "That…"

Aoi smiles satisfied in giving Ichigo the same experience she felt from Ichigo. "I'll be back." Aoi goes for a quick shower.

Aoi finishes her quick shower to see Ichigo drawing on her face with chocolate. "What are you doing?"

"So that you can do _that_ again." Ichigo grinned from ear to ear as she tries to draw heart shapes.

Aoi laughs. "You liked that?" Aoi stands beside the bathtub filled with chocolate and Ichigo, unsure of how or when to go in.

"Mm!" Ichigo bounced, "Join me, Aoi." Ichigo offered her hand to help Aoi. Holding hands was to have contact with Aoi after waiting so long, but also in case Aoi slips on the chocolate.

"I can't wait!" Aoi sits in the bathtub opposite to Ichigo and they don't say anything for some time as Aoi takes in the sensation of the chocolate, the entire experience was new and dream-like, Aoi feared that she really was dreaming. "This is not a dream?"

Ichigo laughs. "Try some chocolate to be bound to this dream forever?" Ichigo teases.

"Will do." Aoi scoops up some chocolate with her hands to eat them. "Mm! This is sweet!"

"As chocolate should be!" Ichigo laughs as she helps herself to some chocolate too.

Aoi laughs, "I might not be able to soak for long if you eat the chocolate at that speed, Ichigo."

Ichigo stopped and licked her lips. "Aoi, shall I guide you to the main part of the present?"

"I'm not in it already?"

"You may be." Ichigo moves closer to Aoi, which Aoi flinched in response, as the sight of a chocolate covered Ichigo coming towards her on fours overwhelm her senses. "The present is a chocolate bath time with Ichigo."

"Mm…" Aoi nods.

"So…you get to eat the chocolate with me too, Aoi." Ichigo leans back slightly and pours a handful of chocolate on her shoulder indicating to Aoi to eat both the chocolate and her at the same time.

Aoi if not already red before, felt even redder. "You sure..?"

"100% sure!" Ichigo offers herself.

Aoi leaned in slowly and took a bite, without really biting in, of course.

Ichigo laughs, "It tickles."

"Don't kill the mood, Ichigo." Aoi continues biting and licking Ichigo and the chocolate off her, but constantly putting chocolate back and onto places like Ichigo's neck and face to eat. All while Ichigo was laughing.

"My bad…but it really is kind of ticklish. Aoi eats me so gently."

"Do you want me to bite?" Aoi pulls away to look at Ichigo.

"Maybe not?" Ichigo got overwhelmed by instinct when she saw Aoi and pounced.

"Ichigo?!" Ichigo was already having her own chocolate bath with Aoi meal. "Mou, at least give a heads up…" Aoi closed her eyes as Ichigo ate her.

Ichigo being Ichigo couldn't help but do whatever her instincts tell her to, and thus got into another passionate kiss with Aoi that night.

"Ichigo…"

"Hm?" Ichigo satisfied and calmer after kissing Aoi, leans back.

"How long have you been in here?" Aoi pokes the chocolate bath.

"Mm…I'm not sure how long passed already, but I got in about an hour earlier before Aoi's return timing in case you came back earlier."

Aoi laughs softly. "I was trying to get back earlier too."

"That's why!" Ichigo answers proudly at the fact that she knows Aoi.

"Then, staying too long in a bath is bad, and this is a chocolate bath too…shall we head out?"

"Mm! But I'm totally okay with staying longer if Aoi wants."

"Mm-mm." Aoi shakes her head. "I might like some together time without the chocolate this time."

Ichigo laughs. "Okay! I'll help wash your hair so there won't be chocolate stains." Ichigo moved to Aoi.

"We won't smell like chocolate, will we?" Aoi thinks about the possible after effects as she got up with Ichigo.

"Who knows~" Ichigo laughs at the possibility, thinking it might be fun to smell like chocolate.

Aoi looks back at the bathtub. "We've got some washing to do."

"I could eat the rest-"

"There's no need to." Aoi stops Ichigo and started washing Ichigo. "I'll help wash your hair too."

Ichigo laughs happily. "We'll wash each other!"

After a relatively long washing of the bathtub and each other, in which Aoi had to constantly stop Ichigo from eating chocolate off the bathtub, off her and off Ichigo herself, they finally get to relax back in their room, outside the bath.

"Ichigo, thank you for the fantastic Valentine's present."

"Hm-hm. Happy that you love it! I got the idea after asking everyone for their opinions."

"Then I have to thank everyone for giving you such an out of this world present for me."

"Hm-hm. I enjoyed Aoi's chocolate too."

Aoi blushed slightly. "The chocolate I gave you or eating chocolate off me…" Aoi said in a softer voice at the second part.

"Hm? The chocolate you gave me! Did you hear me eating it on radio?" Ichigo smiles happily as she remembers the radio talkshow.

"Ah…I remember. You were being quite obvious about your love for me there."

"Like I always do and want to!" Ichigo hugged Aoi. "Happy Valentine's Day, Aoi!"

"Happy Valentine's Day." Aoi held Ichigo tightly. "You really hug me a lot…"

"Do you dislike it?" Ichigo snuggles beside Aoi.

"Nope. I love it…" Aoi closes her eyes, enjoying Ichigo's warmth.

* * *

Their Valentine ends with falling asleep together. Also, they smelled of chocolate for a while which warrant Otome jumping at Ichigo more than usual and at Aoi too.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **This is a super, super long Aikatsu one-shot. OvO It's pretty much an episode for reals. XD And I included everyone (when I wrote this, it isn't during Akari's generation, so no kouhais~except Sakura) :D**

 **Well. I think there was quite a bit of embarrassing, blush-inducing scenes! XD But I hope everyone enjoyed it! *O***

 **Leave me a comment to know how you feel about it~ :D**

 **P.S. I did write out the Naughty Police Valentine Special featuring Ichigo (if I remember correctly, hahas) XD Will share it soon~ :P**


End file.
